guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healing Light
There is no progression for the energy for this skill. Can anyone add this? Also, does it ever go up to 4 energy? :Done, but the source of my info is really shady (The Edge). It needs to be verified in game. — Stabber ✍ 18:45, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Seen 2 W/Mos with mending and this now :| — Skuld 08:23, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Most AWSOME healing skill yet exept for mending ofcourse-Thomas 15:28, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :this is actually an amazing skill... combine with a bonder or a tainter, and you have huge healing for free. ::I wasn't being sarcastic about this being a great skill. Only the mending part of my post was sarcastic -Thomas :::Why not just use Soothing Memories? - Skakid9090 18:41, 15 March 2007 (CDT) heal monk with this + a prot monk with aegis and normal prot enchants = AWESOME --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 13:35, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Sooting Memories heals for 3 less ;-) and we don't all run around with dead corpses in our hands ;-) Looking back at this skill, i have to admit this is a heal made for dervishes. Abhorsen 22:46, 24 April 2007 (CDT) This + another Monk with Aura of Faith = pwnage over-heal (And free too) --Ruby Red 14:01, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :No, "pwnage overheal" is someone with Aura of Faith and Life Attunement when another monk uses Heal Other when they are using Healer's Boon --Gimmethegepgun 14:35, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::No, you need dwaynas kiss with boon and 50 or so hexes and enchants. Lord of all tyria 14:37, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::No, Symbiosis and as many enchants as you can get on healing monk with Healer's Boon and Infuse Health, then Life Attunement and Aura of Faith on the target ally. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 14:44, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Too many "no"s here lol. Lord of all tyria 14:50, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::We should have a contest to create the largest possible heal. Obviously Infuse, Aura, Life Attune, Vital Blessing/Weapon, Boon, Fertile, Symbiosis, Tsungrai, Empowerment. And as many freaking enchantments as possible :) I want to see this! --Gimmethegepgun 14:52, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I've seen a screenshot of someone woth 10.000+ hp, so either an infuse from them (5,000hp, they were w/me) or a monk in the party using dwaynas kiss on them, over 50 enchants on them, plus healers boon in the team, and aura of faith nd life attunement. approxmatly the same heal (just a trandom guess, too much maths to do there) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:00, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Being late, but let's admit: :A 12-men team in Labyrinth or the Deep. Everyone brings 8 different enchantments, except the monk with Dwayna's kiss & Healer's Boon + the Symbiosis ranger who can only have seven. Enchanted target gets (12*8)-3 which makes 93 enchantments (is this already possible?). Assuming the healing monk has 16 healing prayers & 15 divine favor, it would make 48 (DF) + 94(DK) 93*55(=5115) for a total heal of 5257. Aynone wanna do some more maths? It's just assuming healed target has not a single hex on him, without Life Attunement nor Aura of Faith (consider 16 Prot & 16 DF for those, it would make 12145.6028, round up yourself) -- Fexghadi 18:55, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Infuse heals for so much more :P 84.24.206.123 15:14, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::After getting bored and running the numbers, a 16 HP Infuse while under Healer's Boon on someone with 16 DF Aura of Faith and 16 Prot Life Attunement will heal for just under 2.4 times your max health (+ divine favour :p). The problem now becomes one of maxing health on one target. As above, we'll be in the deep, so 12 men. Infuser has 7 ench, Symb ranger has 6 (Symbiosis and Fertile Season), and a rit has a lvl16 Vital Weapon instead of ench. It is assumed we're using a +1 beast shield and that it triggered for symb. Monk has 480 + 105 from insignias, runes and weapons, +370 from Fertile, +92*166 from Symbiosis, +211 from Vital Blessing, +176 from Demonic +184 from Vital Weapon. Total health: 16798. Total heal:40168+10. Now to find 11 people willing to do this with me, and 90 odd enchantments we can use. :::ur infuser wont have 7 enchants, they need defy pain, endure pain, norn skills, and arcane mimicry (to get some elite ones that can only be cast on self) +armour +weapons +norn area (instead of deep maybe?) +hexes (for +hp while hexed shields and prehaps bigger DK (this means scrimmages or summin similar) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 19:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) This skill... THis skill Healing Light is not in use any more. Just saying, havn't seen it in any level PvP or PvE. Lost-Blue 03:31, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :use it on some healing heros. Its a bit like ZB, different condition, lower heal, but cheaper... But yes, buffs to HB, WoH and Glimmer have put this out of use. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 22:19, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::the problem with this skill is the 1s cast time. Otherwise it would be semi-viable as a primary heal, but still underpowered for an elite. They should either buff the healing to ~140 or increase the energy gain to ~6. Look at Patient Spirit, Soothing Memories. This barely outclasses them for efficiency, as it stands now. Rette Alarix 19:04, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Was dusting off my monk and looked through my elite list. I have to agree that this was more or less viable with the aegis chains going on, but with the buffs in the other healing skills this became worthless. Also since it's nearly the same as Soothing Memories (other condition, other - possibly better - skill tree) which is not elite and has a slightly faster casting. I'd do the same things like you except I think improving skilled play wud be gud. Like giving energy for each adjacent ally to your target that is enchanted to make this a possibly very good energy management skill and OK heal. In both PvP and PvE this can be exploited but it is dangerous since AoE damage will be devastating... 17:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) This skill is screaming for a casting time reduction.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 05:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :It's screaming for a bit more than a casting time reduction. I'm thinking 3/4 cast, 3 sec recharge, add another 5 or 10 health --Gimmethegepgun 08:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC)